The Return Of The Doom Phantom
by ami ren'ee
Summary: Its been a while sense the war against The Black Moon Family and The Doom Phantom, now hes back and hes not alone Princess Rene now has to make the biggest decision of her life one that could change the world. Can she do it and what will the future hold.
1. Chapter 1

After the terrible battle in the 30th Century with the Black Moon Family and The Doom Phantom, the Sailor Scouts and Neo Queen Serenity put the Crystal Tokyo back together, it took some time but they did it. Time had passed and Every one was living their new lives in peace and there hasn't been any enemy activity for quit a while, but what nobody knew way that their happy days of peace were about to be shattered by an old friend and he wasn't alone.

Deep in the out skirts of the Solar System there was a black hole that appeared almost out of nowhere, and out of this black hole came a huge comet about as big as the Earths moon but it was solid black with high readings of negative energy running through its core, and it was headed straight for Earth. It would reach the Earth in a matter of weeks if not sooner and no one had any idea of its approach.

The whole kingdom was in a bustle for it was Princess Rene's 21 birthday and every one was preparing for the big day only weeks away. Princess Rene was happy yet sad that she was turning 21, she was happy that she was getting older and would be getting more respect but yet she was unhappy about it because she was getting closer to the time that she would have to take over the role of Queen after her mother. Rene really didn't think she was all that ready for this big of a role she knew she could do it but she didn't thank that she would be all that good at it. Princess Rene would soon have to make this decision more quickly than she thought because the evil that approached would change her life forever.

As the big day approached so did the comet and as all of Crystal Tokyo would be at the Palace on the day of its arrival and that's exactly how the evil that was embedded in this comet wanted it.

"You just celebrate your happy day Neo Queen Serenity but mark my works this will be your last day on Earth" said a strange voice from the depths of the heart of the comet.

While every one was preparing for that evenings event Princess Rene was spending her day out in the garden away from the ruckus, her mother often would love to come out to the garden to do the same thing when she was younger.

" Hey Rene, what are you doing out here alone" asked Diana with a grin as she sat down beside her friend.

" Nothing really just getting away, need to think," replied Rene with a sigh

" What are you thinking about that's so important" she asked as she twirled her gray tail.

" The future, how I know I'm next in line for the throne and its coming to fast for me to decide on what I'm going to do when I do become queen" replied Rene

" Well today is your big day and I wouldn't let that stuff get in your way of that" Said Diana as she leaned on her friends shoulder.

" You know your right Diana I should be kicking back and enjoying myself how about we got to the park and have some fun you know just us," asked Rene

" Well I don't know I would have to ask my parents but" said Diana

" Oh come on we don't need to ask them they probably wouldn't let us any way lets just go" replied Rene as she grabbed Diana's hand and swept her away through the garden and out the gates.

No one even noticed that Rene and Diana were gone; they all just were too busy to notice. As the evening went by and the girls played in the park and while every one else got ready for the party the comet was almost upon them. It broke through the atmosphere and was picking up speed heading straight for the Palace the center of Crystal Tokyo.

" Where is Rene?" asked Raye as she looked around

" I have not seen her or Diana all day" replied Artemis

" Well some one needs to find them because it's almost time to start the party," said Amy a little worried.

Lita walked over to King Edmond across the room there were tons of people and lots of food it smelled so sweet she couldn't help but take a small finger cake of a passing tray.

" Your highness I hate to inform you but we can't find Rene," whispered Lita

King Edmond looked at her with confused look.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" asked Kind Edmond

" I mean we cant find her no one has seen her or Diana all day" said Lita

" Well I would have to say that's her mother in her being late for her own party" said the King with a laugh. Lita couldn't help but laugh with him for she knew how true that was.

" I will tell Neo Queen Serenity maybe she might know where to find her" replied King Edmond as he walked away.

He approached the queen with a gentle smile as he took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

" My love I would have to say Rene is your daughter to a T," he said as he looked up at her with a grin.

" Why my dear I wouldn't know what you are talking about" said the Queen with a smile

" Our daughter is missing, and so is her best friend, you wouldn't have any idea where they might have gone to would you" asked the King as he stood next to her holding her hand as they scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

" Well since I haven't see them all day ether I would have to say she probably went to the park and are probably on their way back as we speak" said the Queen with a returning smile.

And if only how true the queen was the two girls were on their way back to the palace, with ice cream from ear to ear like the old days they had shared. As they walked under the street lights as they glowed in the night, Rene could not help thinking that something was going to happen that night she just couldn't put her finger on it so she over looked it and went on about her fun.

" Man this was fun wasn't" said Diana as she licked on her ice cream cone

" Yea it was I think that's exactly what I need to get my mind of the future was some old fashioned fun" replied Rene as she licked the ice cream off her hand.

But then suddenly there was a huge ball of fire falling from the sky the sirens started going off warning the Kingdom of the intruders. The Palace was in frenzy as the sirens went off every one was scrabbling for the doors as they pushed and shoved each other. The girls ran to as fast as they could toward the Palace but just as they had got to the square the comet hit the Palace sending it into flames, people rushed out Sailor Scouts trying to help as many of them out as they could, but there was no sign of the King and Queen.

" Where are my parents?" yelled Rene over the noise

" I'm sorry Rene but I think they are still in there," replied Lita as she helped a woman out of the ruble.

" Oh no they could be in trouble" she yelled as she started for the Palace with her Sailor Pendent in her hand.

" Rene no you cant its to dangerous your mother can handle her self" yelled Raye as she grabbed Rene on the run.

"Let me go I have to help them" she said as she struggled to get free.

While the Sailor Scouts helped the people on the out side of the palace Neo Queen Serenity and King Edmond tried to put up a barrier around the ones still left in side to protect them from the falling ruble hoping that it would last until the Sailor Scouts could get to them. But what they didn't realize was that they were not alone as they tried to keep the barrier up and the people calm a dark figure came out of the shadows and it was not alone it had followers with it.

" So here we are again, how nice it is to see you again Neo Queen Serenity" said the dark figure as its followers snickered behind it.

" Who are you and what do you want," Neo Queen Serenity asked with a stern voice

" Oh do you not recognize me your highness let me step in to the light so you can get a better look" replied the figure.

As the dark figure stepped into the flames light its face was revealed it was the Doom Phantom but he looked different deformed like and his followers looked very familiar but the Queen couldn't put her finger on where she had seen them before.

"What do you want haven't you caused enough damage the last time you were here" asked King Edmond as he stood between Neo Queen Serenity and the Doom Phantom with his sword at hand.

" You should know very well why I am here you banished me when you were Prince and then your dear Neo Queen Serenity tried to finish me when I came back with the Black Moon Family such a bunch of fouls" said the Doom Phantom

" I'm sorry that Beryl's monster possessed you and I did not see it sooner but you brain washed the Black Moon Family in to thinking you were there to help then you used their powers to feed your own and then you tossed them to the side like trash" said King Edmond.

" Your sorry, sorry wont work here not now I will destroy your lives and then I will do what I came to do in the first place I will take this planet and the people living on it and plunge it in to darkness" replied the Doom Phantom as he raised his orb to the sky.

" You will not win this time or any other time you try I will stop you," said Neo Queen Serenity as she tried to hold on to her Silver Crystal with all her strength.

The Silver Crystal glowed brighter and brighter but it seemed to be not enough and just as she thought that she was going to make it the Doom Phantom blasted the barrier with dark energy and she lost her concentration and the barrier began to fade. King Edmond tried to fend off the fiends but it was no use there were to many of them for him alone.

" My love we must go we cant save every one if we are to bring our people out of this we have to survive" said King Edmond as he embraced his lover's side.

" I can not give up on them now I must protect all of them" replied Neo Queen Serenity as the Doom Phantom hit the barrier over and over with dark energy.

" You must let go we can save most of them but we just cant save them all I'm sorry Rene needs her parents she will be lost without think of her" said King Edmond as the ruble came pounding down on top of them, they needed to leave but there almost wasn't any chance of them getting out alive.

Finally King Edmond took a chance and grabbed Neo Queen Serenity rushed for the nearest exit point he could see.

"Stop I have to stop him now" yelled Neo Queen Serenity as she struggled to get loose

" I will not let you go not now not ever," yelled King Edmond as he rushed her out through the ruble. But just as he thought they were out of danger a blast from behind hit him and he fell to the ground with her, then out of the smoke the Doom Phantom appeared.

" You will die this day if I have to use all of my power to do it, DIE NEO QUEEN SERENITY" said the Doom Phantom as he blasted her with an energy blast.

She took the blast but it didn't kill her like he had planed, as she stood up he hit her again and again.

" Why wont you just die" yelled the Doom Phantom as Neo Queen Serenity took the Silver Crystal in her hands and held it in front of her.

" Because I am justice I am hope I am peace" she yelled as the Silver Crystal lit up brighter than ever before.

But it was not enough something was different about the Doom Phantom he was stronger some much stronger and he gave it all to her. With all he had he hit her over and over and finally she fell to the ground hard and fast it was over. King Edmond rushed to her side and grabbed her up in his arms as he stocked her beautiful blond hair tears ran down his face.

" Serena speak to me please Serena don't leave me now" whispered King Edmond.

It had been so long sense he had said her real name that she almost didn't recognize it, as she opened her eyes barely she could see his face looking down at her.

" That name its nice to hear you say it," she said with a cough

He held her tighter as she lay there in his arms.

" I love you Darien my love," she said to him with a faint smile

" I love you too my love don't leave me I cant loose you" he said as she slowly opened and shut her eyes

"Don't worry I will always be with you and Rene keep her safe she is our only child and tell her I love her dearly" she said as she drifted in to the darkness, she was gone. Her body began to disappear like moon dust in his arms.

For only a moment he sat there in morn but it did not last soon his sadness became anger and he let all of it out.

" You monster you killed her are you happy now," he asked in anger

"No now you must die," said the Doom Phantom.

And with that he blasted King Edmond like he did Neo Queen Serenity and like her the king meet the same fait.

After the fire died down and the Sailor Scouts could get through the ruble they were shocked not to find the King or Queen's bodies any where it was like they had vanished but there were signs of a struggle and that meant that an evil force was once again there in Crystal Tokyo to try to destroy the peace and harmony that Neo Queen Serenity and King Edmond along with the Sailor Scouts had worked so hard to create.

When Rene found out that her mother and father were gone it was devastating for her she broke down and was like an empty shell of her former self. The rest of the girls tried to comfort her but it seemed nothing could sooth the pain of loosing her mother and father.

With Neo Queen Serenity and King Edmond gone that meant that Princess Rene would have to take on the role as Queen and also fill the boots of her mother's long legacy of being Sailor Moon as well. She was the only moonchild left now and that meant she had a lot to carry on such young shoulders. What would she do had how would she cope with losing her family.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

While Rene tried to cope with the fact she had lost her family, the Doom Phantom wasn't wasting any time on his plan to take over Crystal Tokyo sense the attack on the palace there had been many energy readings through out the city. The Sailor Scouts tried as hard as they could to defend the city but they also were trying to restore what was left of the palace, it was getting harder so they decided that it was time to pass on the powers of the Guardians to the next generation. But who would take on this legacy they couldn't just give this kind of power to just any one?

Well Luna and Artemis had planed for this day for sometime and had been searching for just the right ones, to live up to the past legacy. They had found 4 very special teenagers; they knew that could protect Crystal Tokyo.

But getting them to agree to take these powers seriously and out of a kind heart would be the trick to the job, but they knew what they were in for. So as a shot at the chance that they would come on their own free will they invited the 4 girls to the smaller branch of the Palace that was not destroyed in the attack, and with luck the 4 girls agreed to meet there unknowing what they were in for.

The girls did not arrive at the same time they came from different realms of the city.

The first one to arrive was the very punctual Marina she was a very quiet girl, she kept pretty much to her self, but she was very cleaver she was good at using her resources to her advantage. With her long black blue hair and her neat looking reading glasses she always arrived early for a special occasion.

As she walked through the halls of the smaller palace she wondered what she was there for and why it was so important, she enter the large thrown room where there awaited the 4 original Sailor Scouts. Amy Super Sailor Mercury, Raye Super Sailor Mars, Lita Super Sailor Jupiter and Mina Super Sailor Venus they sat there in the 4 chairs surrounding the main thrown in the center of the room. She was amazed when she saw them but she kept her cool and didn't freak out like some stupid fan club want a be.

" You must be Marina welcome," said Amy with a smile

" Yes that's me but how do you know my name I'm nobody" replied Marina

" You have been chosen out a selective few to come to this meeting but what is said here can not leave this room is that clear" asked Raye with a stern voice

" Oh lighten up Raye she's just a kid she has no idea why she's even here," replied Lita as she nudged Raye with her elbow

" Please have a set Marina the others should be here shortly," said Mina with a gentle gesture to the chairs to the front of them.

They waited only a short while before the second girl arrived this was the very out spoken Farsi she is a very high-spirited girl who doesn't let anyone boss her around. With her brown hair with red and blond highlighted boyish cut hair she looked much like a bully than some one that would be your friend.

As she walked through the door and entered the throne room with her hands in her pockets and a tooth pick in her mouth Raye immediately knew that she would be a hand full to work with.

" You must be the notorious Farsi," said Raye with a glare

" Ya that's me what's it to you" replied Farsi with a bit of an attitude

" Hey you talk to her with respect do you hear me" said Lita with a much bigger attitude than her

" Hey what ever boss lady?" replied Farsi as she brushed Lita's warning off like it was nothing.

" Why you little…" started Lita as she began to stand up

Mina quickly grabbed Lita's arm and pulled her down

" Now don't get so upset she's just a teenager remember," whispered Mina as she tried to calm Lita's temper

"Ok I'll let her slide this time," replied Lita as she straightened her skirt with a huff.

" So I guess I have to set over here with miss book nerd" said Farsi rather rudely as she sat down beside Marina

Marina just sat there ignoring her rather rude sitting partner.

Then came the rather tom boyish Jazzmen with her mix of light and dark brown hair tossed in a pony tale to the side of her head she walked in to the throne room rather shy and looked around the room like she had never seen the inside of a palace before. Jazzmen came from the farming side of the kingdom she loves the outdoors and all the animals on Earth are her friends. She just couldn't believe where she was and much more surprising was who was sitting before her.

" Oh my gosh you're the Sailor Scouts oh my gosh" said Jazzmen in a very surprising voice

"Yes that's us and you must be …" Mina started as just before she could finish Jazzmen cut her off

"Jazzmen that me my name" she said as she gasped for air waving her arms around like a crazy person

" Chill crazy chick so big deal it the Sailor Scouts wow," said Farsi being just a little sarcastic

" What do you mean just the Sailor Scouts they are the protectors of our far Crystal Tokyo and all you can say is big deal it the Sailor Scouts" said Jazzmen as she began to get angrier and more frustrated

" Hey calm do chick I was just joking calm down" said Farsi with a worried voice as Jazzmen stepped closer to her

The Sailor Scouts just giggled as they sit there in their chairs watching the small boyish tom girl get angrier at the minute.

"Now that is enough please take your set quietly Jazzmen" said Amy rather harshly

" Yes miss Amy" replied Jazzmen as she sat on the other side of Marina, who was staying rather quiet through the whole ordeal, but what no one knew was that all the writing she was doing was her taking down notes on what was going on.

They waited and waited until the night began to fall they had almost gave up hope of the last girl arriving, when then suddenly this rather strange girl came bursting through the door, she was wearing a feathered boa and was gasping for air like she had been running.

This was Arian she was a very odd girl but very out spoken and wasn't afraid to tell you what she was thinking, she was wearing a wig for some odd reason and her sunglasses covered a huge amount of her face. Her sandy blond short cut hair showed from underneath her off balanced wig as she turned around to face the group of people staring at her rather oddly.

"Wow that was a rush thought I would never get here," said Arian as she walked toward the center of the room

" We have been waiting for you where have you been" asked Raye

" Well I was almost here earlier but my fans recognized me and so I ran and found my self on the wrong side of town and then…" started Arian but just as she was about to continue Raye cut her off

" Ok what ever happened to you is in the past now if you will sit down maybe we can get this over with before midnight" she said rather rudely

" Ok miss attitude if you say so" said Arian with an up turned nose

As the 4 Sailor Scout sat in front of the 4 girls unaware of why they were there, Amy thought of how they were going to put the new into away they would understand with out shocking them to death.

" Now that we are all here we can now tell you why you are here" Amy started

"As you know our beautiful Crystal Tokyo was attacked and that we have been working very hard to restore the palace and protect the city all at the same time" said Amy as she looked down at the girls

" It's become very hard to balance the 2 and keep the peace at the same time" said Raye

" So we have decided that its time to pass on the Guardian Powers of the Planets to an new generation of Scouts" continued Lita

"So we have searched the kingdom for just the right girls to take on this legacy and those girls are you" finished Mina as they sat there waiting for a response

The girls just sat there for a moment and then suddenly Farsi stood up and started to walk out.

"Farsi this is important we need all of you to under stand that," said Lita as Farsi stopped just before she reached the door way

"Is that what you waited so long to tell us that we are the chosen ones" said Farsi rather a little angry

" Yes, yes we except," said Jazzmen as she jumped up from her set full of joy

" No not except I don't want any part of this" said Farsi

"Yah you don't speak for all of us" said Arian with an upset voice

" Well I will do it," said Marina as she closed her notebook and took off her glasses

The Sailor Scouts looked rather confused they thought that getting the opportunity to be given special powers that allowed someone to protect their home would be a good thing, but some of these girls did not see it that way at all.

" Why are you having such a hard time deciding on this it should be easy special powers, protect your home good things right" asked Lita with a stun look on her face

" Oh you just drop this bomb shell and expect us to just give up out lives and risk it all sure why not" said Farsi

" Well it should be we aren't asking you to do nothing we haven't already had to endure we have all given up our lives at some point or other to protect our home" said Amy a little upset

" Don't try to talk to these ungrateful girls they have no idea what its like" said Raye

As the girls argued the Sailor Scouts just got angrier at the idea of these girls protecting Crystal Tokyo and it worried them that they may have made the wrong choose.

" Now every one shut up right now just shut up," yelled Lita as the girls looked up at her

" Now that's better," she said as she sat back down

" If you don't want to do this then you can leave but those that think that they are more distended to do something more in life they will be given a great power" said Amy

" I guess I will stay," said Arian as she through down her wig and sunglasses

" Me to" said Marina as she stood up politely

" I have no family to speak of but I do have a little brother to think of count me in," said Farsi

" I would be so happy to do this its like a dream come true," said Jazzmen as she giggled with joy

" Well then that's it you are now the new Sailor Scouts of Crystal Tokyo," said Amy rather pleased

" But we can only use these powers with a caring heart so cleanse your heart and mind of all anger and hatred" said Raye

" You will have to work together and help each other out protect each other," said Lita

" You are going to be like sisters now and you must watch over each other like so" said Mina

Then Amy took out a rather small box and in this box were 4 very special crystals each a different color, these crystals were called Sailor Crystals and in each one lays a Planet Guardian who gave the owner the special powers of a Sailor Scout.

Amy took the blue crystal out and looked at Marina with a very pleasant look.

"Marina I Super Sailor Mercury now give you the Sailor Crystal of Mercury, use it well and with a true heart" said Amy as she gave the crystal to her

The crystal glowed with a brilliant blue light as it touched Marina's hand it transformed into a Sailor Transformer with the colors of Mercury showing brightly upon it.

Then Raye took the reddish crystal from the box and held it in her hands as she look down at Farsi.

"Farsi I Super Sailor Mars give this Sailor Crystal of Mars to you in hopes that you will do it justice" said Raye as she handed Farsi the crystal

It to glowed with brilliant light and turned into a Sailor Transformer in her hands.

After Raye came Lita as she looked at Jazzmen a little spectacle of the idea of given her Planets crystal to her she took the crystal out of the box.

"Jazzmen I Super Sailor Jupiter present to you the Sailor Crystal of Jupiter take it and make me proud" said Lita

Jazzmen jumped for joy as the crystal changed in her hand. Lita just rolled her eyes in hopes she did the right thing.

Finial came Mina as she took the last crystal out of the box she thought to her self how fun it was to be Sailor V back in the day and then she thought how hard it was to do that and be a real Sailor Scout at the same time and she hoped that Arian would give up her show time life style and commit her self to being a Sailor Scout.

"Arian I Super Sailor Venus give you the Sailor Crystal of Venus you will have many challenges to over come but I believe you will have the strength to over come them" said Mina as he handed her the last crystal

Arian was not sure at first what Mina meant but as the crystal changed into a Sailor Transformer she realized that she would have to change for the better to make this work.

So with the new Sailor Scouts chosen and put in to their rightful places they were now prepared to and armed to protect Crystal Tokyo no mater what came their way. But would they stand a change against the Doom Phantom and his followers.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Now with the new Sailor Scouts on patrol the Palace repairs came along rather quickly. But one question still lingered on every ones mind. Would Rene be able to take on the responsibility of being the new Sailor Moon and Queen?

"Rene dear we have to talk" said Luna as she sat down beside the little pink ponytail girl now grown up

"What about" asked Rene

"Well I think its time to face the truth," said Luna trying to think of the right words

"Oh I see you want my answer to weather or not I'm going to be Sailor Moon or Queen," said Rene

"My dear you know you have to make a choice" said Luna

"I know Luna its just so hard I want to continue my mothers name but I really love protecting the city on the front line as a Sailor Scout" replied Rene getting a little frustrated

"I know but you have to think this through," said Luna fearing that she would back out of the whole thing

"Well I have and I will be both," said Rene rather harshly with her mind made up

"Rene you know you cant do that," replied Luna hastily

"Why not you said it was my choice," asked Rene

"You know your mother had to make the same choice it was hard but she wanted to do what was best her family and her loved ones so she made a choice" replied Luna

"Well this is my choice and there is nothing you can say to change it," yelled Rene as she stormed out of the room

As Rene stormed off Luna couldn't help but see her mother walking away as she remembered how stubborn Serena was at that age. Luna's eyes filled with tears as she tried to remember what it was like before all this mess happened. The past just seemed so fare away but in her mind it was like yesterday playing back and forth. Luna played back a memory she had with Serena not to long before the big accident.

"Luna can I ask something of you" asked Neo Queen Serenity as her and her best friend sat in the rose garden much like the on back on the moon

"Yes your highness," replied Luna a little puzzled

"Now Luna you know you don't have to call me that I like to hear my old name every once in awhile" said Neo Queen Serenity with a little giggle

"Oh yes Serena of course what do you want to ask me" asked Luna with a gentle smile

"I've been thinking about the future and it really worries me," said Neo Queen Serenity

"What worries you Serena please tell me maybe I can help clear your mind," asked Luna

"Well Rene is getting older and more I see her grow the more I see my self in her" said Neo Queen Serenity as she looked out in to the garden

"And is that a bad think" asked Luna not sure where she was going with this

"Well you see I remember how hard it was at her age I had to make that one choice that would change my life forever" said Neo Queen Serenity

"Yes you did and you made the right one," said Luna

"How do you know what if I would have stayed a Sailor Scout and let some one else take the throne how do you know?" asked Neo Queen Serenity

"I don't know but I feel that if someone else would have took this position Crystal Tokyo would not have turned out this peaceful and its your destiny to willed the Silver Crystal and protect this city from the throne and not out on the front line" replied Luna as she hugged her best friend

"I guess you are right but you know I almost didn't do it I almost took the risk and said no," said Neo Queen Serenity with a smile

"Don't worry Serena I know Rene will make the right choice just like you did she will just have to follow her heart it will lead her" said Luna as her memory faded to present times

Luna knew that Rene was making a very big choice and that if she were going to do it she would need all the help she could get.

As Rene walked through the halls of the newly restored Palace the sirens went off and her mind went back to that night that the attack on Crystal Tokyo began. Rene's heart started to pound in her chest and she became really dizzy. Then suddenly she could see her mother standing at the end of the hall.

"Mother is it really you" asked Rene as she tried to stand against the wall

"Rene my dear you must be strong" said Neo Queen Serenity

"It can't be you your dead," replied Rene as she walked toward the figure

"Rene do what your heart tells you it will make you strong" said Neo Queen Serenity

"Mother please don't go I cant do this please stay with me" pleaded Rene as her eyes filled with tears

"I'm sorry Rene I cant you have to be strong we love you" said Neo Queen Serenity as her figure faded away

Rene stood there crying as she wished for her to come back. But Rene knew that they weren't coming back they were gone and she had to move on.

Then the sound of the sirens reminded her that she had a city to protect and with that she ran off to where the sirens were sounding.

When she arrived at the problem site she found she was the first one there. She had beat the other scouts and that meant that she could show every one she could do it on her own. She noticed a group of people being drained of their life force and a black figure was off to the side watching it all.

"Stop right there" yelled Rene as she took her amulet from her pocket

The figure looked at her and with a grin just laughed as it stood before the group of people.

"Moon Transforming Powers Activate" yelled Rene as her amulet glowed

Then her body was covered with butterflies and a white suit appeared. After that a pink, white, and red skirt wrapped around her waist and a pair of long pink boots and gloves appeared on her feet and hands then a shining tiara formed on her forehead.

With that she stood there as she looked in to the eyes of the dark figure.

"I told you to stop," said Sailor Moon

"And who are you" asked the Dark figure

"I am the champion of justice I am Sailor Moon" she answered

"Sailor Moon oh really" said the Dark figure as he took of his hood a revealed his real face

It was Jediete an old friend, who Beryl and her negaforce destroyed. He was resurrected along with the other Earth Generals on earth to begin a new life like Prince Darien, Princess Serena and the Sailor Scouts were. But when Beryl came back she found him and the others and put them under her evil spell. Then when he failed to please her he was put in to a deep sleep and frozen in the artic. And when the Doom Phantom returned he found Jediet's body and gave him a choice.

"You say you are Sailor Moon but you don't look like her," he said

"Your right I'm the second generation how do you know my mother," asked Sailor Moon

"Oh I knew your mother in her prime got really close to spilling her identity too" said Jedeite as he continued to suck out the life force of his captives

"Stop that right now or else" yelled Sailor Moon

"Who's going to stop me a second hand scout?" replied Jedeite laughing

"I'll show you second hand," Sailor Moon shouted in rage as she pulled out her mother's old wand.

But before she could use it he hit her with a cheep shot from the side. It knocked her to the ground then he hit her again and again taunting her ever step of the way.

"Sailor Moon" yelled a voice from the side.

It was Sailor Mercury and right behind her was the rest of the scouts.

"Sailor Moon stay there we've got this," said Sailor Mars as she started to attack

"Mars Fire Attack" she shouted as a ball of fire came from the heavens and it was headed straight for Jedeite. But he dodged it quickly.

"He dodged how could he dodge that," yelled Mars in raged

"You aren't nothing compared to the powers I possess" laughed Jedeite

"That's it this guy is going to get a piece of my mind," said Mars

"Cool off" said Venus

"Yeah that's what he wants," said Jupiter

"Come on Sailor fools hit me with your best shot" yelled Jedeite as he finished off the group of people he was sucking dry.

Sailor Moon was in shock. How could this monster have known her mother? As she was lost in her thoughts the Sailor Scouts were fighting as hard as they could but it wasn't doing any good.

Finally Mercury's voice snapped her out of it.

"Rene you have to wake up" said Mercury

"What where am I" asked Sailor Moon

"Your Sailor Moon and this guy isn't giving up," replied Jupiter

"Oh no I've got to help" said Sailor Moon

"You're badly hurt do you think you can do it," asked Mercury

"I have to" said Sailor Moon

"Moon Talisman Healing Powers Activate" yelled Sailor Moon as Jedeite became in gulped in a wave of light.

As he was over whelmed with Sailor Moons powers all his past came flooding back to him. It as then he remembered how much he loved the Princess of Mars. He was good once again. But he couldn't help but feel sad for he knew he had hurt the one he loved once.

"Don't hurt me please" begged Jedeite

"Why not you monster" replied Jupiter rather harshly

"I will not do you any harm I just wish to see Sailor Mars," he begged even more

"Well what should we do with him?" asked Venus

"Let him see Raye that's what she will decide what to do with him" said Sailor Moon as they dragged him to the almost finished Palace.

Jedeite didn't put up a fight he agreed to be tied up and treated like a felon. He knew he deserved it. All he could think about was how would Raye take seeing him after all he had done. Finally they arrived at the Palace where the four first Scouts waited for them to pass judgment on Jedeite.

"Raye this low life wished that we bring him to you" said Farsi as she throws him to the floor.

Raye had regained her memories long ago so she knew what her past life with Jedeite was like. The feelings for him came rushing back to her. But she could not allow those feelings to get in the way of her judgment.

"Yes I see leave us we will deal with this man" said Lita

"What that's not fare we're Sailor Scouts to aren't we, so that means our vote should count to right" said Farsi

"Well" Lita started

"Oh just let then stay they might have to do this in the future you never know" said Mina

"Ok you can stay but Rene must make the finial judgment," said Raye

"What no that's not fare" said Rene

"I would say its quit fare" Amy agreed

"Yes you have to pass judgment some times" said Lita

"So lets begin," said Mina

Jedeite just stood there, he didn't know where to start. He just knew Raye wouldn't forgive him.

"So what do you have to say for your actions?" asked Amy

"I do not ask for forgiveness I know what I did today and in the past was wrong," said Jediete

"Well why did you ask for me Jedeite" asked Raye

"Because I only wish to serve you again and to say I am sorry for what I have done to you in the past" he replied as he hung his head

"How could you ever think I could forgive you?" yelled Ray angrily

"I do not expect you to I just wanted you to know after all these years I still love you," said Jedeite

Raye couldn't decide her mind was all upside down. Should she forgive him or punish him? It was a hard call for Raye to make.

"May I speak to him alone" asked Raye  
"no way no telling what this creep might pull" said Lita

"Don't worry Lita I can handle it ok" said Raye

So with that the other Scouts left the throne room. But they weren't far away if something was to happen. As Raye stood there looking at Jedeite her feelings for him started to remind her how much she longed for his love again.

"How could you?" said Raye rather harshly

"I know what I have done I cant change and for that I am really truly sorry" replied Jedeite

"Sorry you say you're sorry" she continued to rage as Jedeite flinched with ever word she spoke

"I loved you and you went off and got yourself killed" Raye shouted

"I'm sorry I was doing my duty," replied Jedeite

"But you didn't have to go" said Raye

"Your father ordered me to I had no choice" said Jedeite

As Raye stepped down from the judgment table a part of her wanted to slap him and the other part wanted to embrace him in her arms and never let go. But she knew she had to keep it together to find out what had happened all those years. She had put her heart aside all this time and now was not the time to let it consume her.

Her and Jedeite's love was a secret one. But it was a forbidden one by her father. Even though she knew her father would have Jedeite banished if they were to carry out their feelings she still loved him. Raye was betrothed to some prince that her father thought would make a good husband for her. But she and Jedeite still let their hearts lead them. In the end it was hard for her to hide her pain but she knew she had to and that if her father would have found out that she still had feelings for him that it would descries her family. She couldn't let that happen.

"I don't care you didn't have to die why did you die" she argued

"Do you think I wanted to die and leave you do you really think that" asked Jedeite getting just as anger as she was

"I cried for what seemed like for ages and even when we were reborn on Earth I still felt your heart beating in tone with mine then when you returned under Beryl's spell it broke my heart" said Raye with a calmer voice

"I am so sorry I still love you I realized that when Princess Serena destroyed Beryl here on Earth, the spell was broken but I was still frozen in the artic there was nothing I could do," said Jedeite

"After my memories returned I searched for you I just knew in my heart you were still out there" said Raye

"There was no way you could have found me I was being used as a becone for a new evil to find the last remains of Queen Metallia's dark powers" said Jedeite

"How did you get out" asked Raye

"I was in my deep sleep and then suddenly a light covered my body and a cloaked man appeared to me he said he could restore my life force so I took that chance" said Jediete

"Why would you do that not knowing the risk?" asked Raye getting a little upset

"My memories were back and all I could think about was finding you," said Jedeite

"Who was it that found you?" asked Raye a little concerned

"Oh Raye he's starting up a new Negaforce you wont be able to stop him this time" said Jedeite

"Tell me who it was now," raged Raye

"It's the Doom Phantom," said Jedeite regrettably

With out saying another word Raye rushed out of the room. The other Scouts were waiting out side as Raye speeding past them. Lita looked back in to the room where Jedeite stood there with his head hung in sorrow.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

As the other scouts stood there in wonder Raye was on her way to the Cherry Hill Temple to seek guidance. She often went there to clear her head and be among her thoughts. But here lately she had been getting some very disturbing visions.

Raye prayed to the temple alter for wisdom and strength. When suddenly the alter burst into flames. She backed away as deep in the flames a vision appeared to her.

It was the Doom Phantom and a huge group of followers. They were attacking Crystal Tokyo and the old Sailor Scouts were among them. Raye couldn't believe what she was seeing. This vision could not come true at any cost. She had to think fast to figure out some way to stop her vision from coming to pass.

Then she called an emergency meeting. Everyone was there even Jedeite. Raye had come up with only one way of stopping the Doom Phantom from using their powers to aid his own.

"What is it Raye why have you called us all here" asked Amy

"Yeah you ran out so fast earlier what's the deal," asked Farsi

"I had a vision a horror able future approaches," replied Raye as her heart sank to her stomach

"What did you see Raye" asked Marina as she was writing every word down

"I saw the Doom Phantom and his followers" started Raye

"Ok we know that get to the point" said Farsi very harshly

"Stop being so mean, cant you see she's under a lot of pressure" said Arian as she nudged Farsi's arm

"Why don't you make me Miss Snob?" replied Farsi picking a fight

"You think you are so tuff but you're just…" started Arian but Lita cut her short of words

"Now that's enough," shouted Lita as she stood up in rage

"Now if I may finish, that part is not what worries me I noticed in the crowd, some familiar faces," said Raye

"Who were they" asked Marina

"Well it was us Lita, Mina, Amy, and Me in meaning" said Raye as she watched every ones expressions change

"What! That cant be are you sure" asked Mina

"Yes I'm sure my visions are never wrong," replied Raye

For a few minutes every one just sat there in silence. They could not believe what Raye's vision had revealed. There had been times that every one's loyalty had been tested but not one of them had strayed from the group especially to go to the dark side of life. But what Raye had in mind to prevent the worst from happening would shock them even more it would change their lives for ever.

"I do have a way of stopping it my vision of course," said Raye breaking the silence

" What is it?" asked Ami

"Well it may not be an easy thing to do or to take in at first but it would be for the best," replied Raye

"Well what is it Raye you have to tell us if it will stop all of this from happening you have to tell us" said Arian getting a little scared

"It would only apply to us the elder scouts not to you but it would mean you would have to take on more responsibilities" started Raye trying to beat around the bush

" We can handle that come on tell us," said Farsi getting very anxious

"Ok we need to give up our powers as scouts I don't know if we could ever regain them but its for the best of Crystal Tokyo because if the Doom Phantom ever got a hold of our powers it would be all over he would win for sure" said Raye

Every one was in shock they couldn't even begin to think what it would be like with out their powers. It would be hard but at least this way the Doom Phantom couldn't get the upper hand by using them against the city.

"Now are you sure this is the only way to prevent this" asked Mina

"Yes I can't think of any other way," said Raye

" Well I guess if it's for the safety of Crystal Tokyo we have no choice," said Amy

"Wait what does that mean for us" asked Farsi

" You would still have your powers but we wont be able to aid you in battle" said Amy

"But how will we stand a chance with out you guys to help us we don't have a clue on how to stop this guy" said Jazzmen getting even more worried by the minute

"You can do this we can still help you but just not on the battle field but we will still be here to guide you" said Amy softly

As they all sat there talking about the ordeal Raye couldn't stop looking at Jedeite over in the corner. He was just sitting there peacefully not really doing anything. Then Raye stood up and walked over to him. He raised his head as her smiling face looked down at him. She stretched out her arm and took him by the hand.

"I know you are sorry and I don't know if I can ever fully forgive you but I at least trust you," said Raye

"That's all I ask for that's all I need," replied Jedeite

Then they walked over with the others as they started to settle down.

"I have made my judgment," said Raye as she held his hand tightly

"Oh you have do we get to torcher him" asked Farsi with an evil grin

"No that's not how we do things here," said Amy rather harshly

"I have decided that he will stay with me and he could be a big help to defeating the Doom Phantom," said Raye

"How could he help us he's a trader" asked Arian

"He has been in the Doom Phantoms lyre and he knows some of their secrets," answered Raye

" But that wont stop him from turning on us" said Lita

"I don't think we have any thing to worry about," replied Raye

"Well if that's what you want then who are we to argue" Marina said with a small smile

After that the elder scouts went to work searching for a way to renounce their powers. They searched almost every book left from the horror able fire that destroyed the Palace. Then finally they found it a book that told the history of the Ancient Guardians. The Ancient Guardians were the first Sailor Scouts. They protected the Solar System along time ago. The book they found showed a way to renounce their powers but there was a catch. They had to give them to some one else and some times the giver of these powers would loose their memories. There had been many cases of this happening. Raye was worried about that if they lost their memories then how would they help the new scouts. She couldn't decide if she really wanted to take that chance.

Then she had another idea. She thought of Sailor Pluto and the Gates Of Time. Maybe just maybe their past selves could help with this problem. She had to find out.

"This memory thing could be a big problem," Arian said

" I think so to but I have a theory" Raye replied

"What are you thinking Raye" Lita asked

"I'm thinking maybe Sailor Pluto could help us," said Raye really think her theory over in her head

"Sailor Pluto who's that" asked Farsi

"You don't know who Sailor Pluto is," replied Marina a little shocked

"No never heard of her," Farsi said with a little attitude

" Sailor Pluto is the keeper of the Gates Of Time" Amy explained

"She has aided the Sailor Scouts many of times in the past and as Princess Rini's guardian through time" Marina finished

"Yeah Pluto is my best friend in the world" Rini replied with a smile

"Ok well how do we find her" asked Farsi

"Well that's the tricky part" Raye replied

"I know how we can get to her," Rini said with excitement

"Oh really how" asked Amy with a surprised look

"My Time Key I think I still have it," replied Rini

"You mean the same key you used to travel to the past before," asked Amy

"Yes that same one I hide it" Rini replied

Then Rini went racing out of the room toward the far side of the Palace. Finally she reached the garden that her and her mother love to sit and watch the flowers bloom. She had buried the Time Key in a velvet poach in the far corner of the garden. It wasn't easy finding it for the garden was grown up now since every body was to busy with the Palace repairs. Rini searched and dug at the ground until she came across a small withered looking piece of fabric. It was the velvet poach. She reached her hand into the very withered poach and felt around for the Time Key but it was gone. Rini's heart sank deep into her stomach as she tried to think of what might have happened to it. Then she remembered Diana liked to rummage for things around the garden and other places where there weren't some many people around.

"Oh Diana I hope you have that key" said Rini to her self

Then she raced of to find Diana. She went back to the throne room to tell the others before going on her search. As she explained how she had buried the key in the garden years ago the others tried to understand her story through her gasping for air. Then they all went out searching for Diana.

Diana loved to roam around the city by herself mostly in her cat form so no one would recognize her. So this search wasn't going to be easy. The scouts didn't have much time Raye could feel her vision getting closer to becoming a reality. They had to find her before the next night or they may never have a chance to get to Sailor Pluto in time.

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5

The search for Diana wasn't going good the scouts searched the palace, park, and other parts of the city but there was still no sign of Diana. It was also getting more dangerous as the Doom Phantom's minions crept in to the out skirts of the city. It was like she had fanished in to thin air no one had seen hid nor hair of her and that wasn't good she had never been gone this long with out checking in, Rini was getting worried.

The scouts had separated in to four teams. Marina and Mina went to the western side of the city where the Doom Phantom had not yet invaded. But while they were there they found that a few of the city's people were still out and about they didn't want to abandon their homes. These people were willing to stand their ground no matter what the cost. It was a sight to see so many of them standing for what they believed in.

As they walked along the streets searching for even a small trace of Diana they ran into a familiar face. It was Andrew from Mina's younger years. He looked so different but he still had that old welcoming smile. Mina was shocked to see him there he was trying to board up his old arcade when he raised up to see her standing 10 feet away. He now had a mustash and seemed a little more mature but he still had his handsome blonde hair and looks.

"Mina?" He asked a little surprised to see her

"Hi Andrew long time no see" Mina replied with a warm smile

"Mina do you know this man" asked Marina a little lost in the moment

"Oh Marina this is Andrew, Andrew this is Marina" Mina introduced them as she blushed

"Hi Marina nice to meet you me and Mina go way back" he replied shacking her hand

"Oh really how far are we talking about" asked Marina being just a little nosy

Andrew just laughed as Mina's face changed from white to bet red. Then a sudden boom shattered the moment as the streets filled with blinding smoke. Andrew and the girls ducked for shelter as they tried to see through the dust and daubery. Then out of the smoke came a blast of dark energy as a monster arose. Its head as wide as a car and its body as slim as a telephone pole, with is long fingers like sharp needles and its long tongue acting as a long wipe. The monster raged through the streets ripping apart the stores and side carts as it walked.

They looked in terror as they watched this massive beast tare its way toward a small group of people trying to get away. They ran from its wiping tongue as they struggled down the street trying to find a safe place to hide. But just as they scattered a young mother and her son searched for a safe place to hide but to no prevail. Then the most terrible thing happened the young boy tripped and fell to the ground as his mother struggled to help him up the monster raged above them as its drool dripped from its mouth onto the asphalt beside them.

Andrew quickly jumped in to action as he and some of the other people that lived near in that side of the city started gathering up weapons to use against the monster. Mina rushed up to him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back from the crowed.

"Andrew what do you think you are doing" she asked as she held on to him tightly

"I have to protect my home and my neighbor" Andrew answered with a piece of board in hand

"But this monster is to big you and those people wont stand a chance" she pleaded as she struggled to stop him from going

"It doesn't matter we cant just stand by while these thing destroy our home" Andrew replied pulling away from her

"Why don't you what until the Sailor Scouts come to help they will stop this monster" she fussed as her eyes filled with tears

"What Sailor Scouts they never come to our rescue the only time they come around is when its convenient for them and by the time they arrive ether some one is hurt or worse its time we learned to stand for our selves and take back our home" raged Andrew as he gripped the board tighter in his hand

"Oh Andrew I'm so sorry" she said as she hung her head in shame

"Sorry for what you didn't do any thing" Andrew said with a confused voice as he looked back at her

"Oh but it is you just don't know how much…" she said under her breath as she took out her transformer and looked back at Marina

Then before Andrew could say another word the girls held their transformers high in the air above their heads.

"Venus Crystal Power" Mina shouted

Her body began to glow with a radiant orange light as her normal clothes vanished and she became surrounded by orange and yellow ribbons. The yellow ribbon wrapped around her torso forming a white leotard as the orange ribbons circled her waist forming an orange skirt and on her back a small orange cape reaching just under her shoulders. Then on her brow a golden tiara with a orange stone in bedded in it and on her feet appeared a orange pair of heels to top it all off.

"I am Super Sailor Venus and I will punish you" Venus shouted as she strikes a pose

Then right beside her Marina threw her hand up ready for the transformation.

"Mercury Supreme Crystal Power" Marina shouted

Her body then began to glow a brilliant shade of blue as her normal clothes faded to nothing and blue ribbons and bubbles surrounded her as they started forming her uniform. The bubbles wrapped around her torso and formed a leotard as the blue ribbons formed the blue skirt that went around her waist. Then on her left side of her chest a blue ribbon like Venus's but smaller formed and a thin bow streamed from her back just below the small blue cape matching her skirt fell short. And to top it all of a blue pair of heels with a blue ankle strap appeared on her feet.

"I am Supreme Sailor Mercury and I will protect you" Mercury said as she strikes a pose beside Venus.

Andrew just starred at them in shock. Mina as Sailor Venus walked over to him with a weary smile. He just looked at her with no expression at first. But then his expression changed nothing to somewhat angry.

"Andrew I wanted to tell you we all did…" Venus started

"We? You don't mean?" he replied thinking back

"Yes, Raye, Lita, Amy they are all Sailor Scouts" Venus explained

"Well…this doesn't change a thing and it doesn't make up for the fact that just because you got fancy uniforms and powers that can you shun every one else and forgot where your roots are" He snapped

"What how could you say something like that to her we've been trying so hard to protect this city and you people and this is how you repay her…" said Mercury as she became furious about the matter.

Andrew just stood there not saying a word as Mina hung her head and a tear dripped to the ground by her feet. She knew what he was talking about the Sailor Scouts tried so hard to protect this city but in the process they had forgotten where they came from in the beginning. They had left all their friends and family behind to do what no other person could ever dream of doing but at what cost. In a way they had let all of these people down.

"Andrew I'm so sorry I can't change how things turned out but I can make up for them now" said Venus looking in to his deep blue eyes

"Ok do what you can now and then leave we don't need you here" he said harshly as his words cut through her like a knife

"But Andrew please give us I mean me another chance things will get better please" she pleaded with him

"I cant give you an answer its not just up to me its up to every one who lives here and in this city I will give you my gratitude for now but don't take it for granite because if you do I can take it away just as easy as I have given it" he said with a mellow tone

"Ok that's all I need and trust me when I say I wont let you down none of you I as Sailor Scout of Venus pledge my loyalty to the people of Crystal Tokyo" she said proudly as she turned to face the monster along side Sailor Mercury.

Then with the node of Andrew they ran off to join the other people fighting against the monster. As Venus stood her ground she tried to fend off the people throwing things at the beast so to no let them get hurt while they finished the battle. After they did some crowd control the Sailor Scouts went to work defeating the monster.

This beast had a small boy in its grip and wasn't letting him go. The Scouts were limited to what they could do for if they made the wrong move they could risk hurting the little boy. With the boy being frightened matters weren't getting any better as his screams of terror provoked the monsters temper.

"Mommy" the boy yelled over and over as he waved his arms

"Now what do we do Venus he just wont stay still" asked Mercury as she analyzed the problem with her scanner

"Well lets try pinning it down maybe that will allow a big enough window for us to get that boy out of there" she suggested

"Ok let me guess Venus Love Chain Circle," replied Mercury with a grin

"Yeah but one chain wont be enough" she replied a little worried

"Well why cant you just make two of them," Mercury asked

"I don't know I've never tried," she said

"I would have to say this is a good time to give it a try," said Mercury

"Ok here goes nothing," she said with a deep breath

"Oh Guardian of Venus give me strength to defeat my foes" Mina whispered as she prayed to her home planet

Then out of nowhere a bright light came shooting down from the cloud filled sky. Venus was in gulped in its warm and gentle glow as her tiara and her transformer glowed brighter than ever. And just as sudden as the bright light and came a voice whispered back to her.

"Here you are my child use this power wisely and for the good and not for evil may your aim be swift and on queue" said the mysterious voice

"Thank you great Guardian of Venus" she said as the light faded back in to the cloud filled sky

Sailor Venus stood there for a moment with her head hung low as she griped her hands together tightly. Then she raised her head high and looked to the sky as her hands began to glow again as she raised on hand up above her head she began to chant.

"Venus Double Sun Chain Surround" she yelled loudly over the roar of the monster

Then several beams of light burst from her hand and went zooming through the air. Some went under its arms, legs and around its head then as soon as they had flown through the air from her hand they beamed straight in to the ground burying them deep. As they pulled the monster to the ground Mercury rushed up to attack.

"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast" she cried out.

As a wave of bubbles swarmed around the beast, forming an icy shell around it up to its arm holding on to the young boy. Then they pried the boy from its icy hand and carried him down to his mother. The mother grabbed up her boy as she smothered him in hugs and kisses.

"Well now that's over with what do we do with this big guy?" asked Mercury

"I guess there's nothing we can do but destroy it completely so that it wont do any one any harm ever again" said Venus as she stood back to give the finial attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" she yelled as she kissed her hand and a glowing heart appeared.

The glowing heart spun out of her hand and around the frozen monster as it went fast you could see the ice and the monster crack and crumble as it evaporated into dust and water. But there was something different about this victory; there were no cheering and no happy voices of a job well done. They all just went about picking up the shattered parts of their lives as the Scouts just stood there.

Then they transformed back in to their normal clothes and watched, as the people didn't even seem to care. As Mina stood there puzzled a small hand touched hers. It was the young boy they had saved with a smiling face he looked up at her, as she got down on her knee to look him straight in the face.

"Thank you Sailor Venus" he said as he handed he a withered daisy

Mina gently held the flower in her palm as the young boy ran way back to his mother on the side of the street. She couldn't help but cry as the tears poured down her face and in to her hands.

They had forgotten so much and now every one that they had ever cared about was now paying for what they had become. It was like a knife going through her heart as she watched her friend and others that she did not remember pick up what they had worked so hard to protect. At what cost did they do this for and what happened to the good times they once had.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

While Mina and Marina were having their troubles in the west side of the city, Farsi and Amy were exploring the more business side. The business side of the city was dark and gloomy. It was like all the life had been sucked out of it.

Farsi and Amy decided that the fastest way to search their territory was be motor vehicle or more like hovercraft. The hovercraft looked more like a car it was blue gray with a touch of shimmer and a white pin strip down the side. While Farsi drove Amy was scanning the streets using the cars built in scanner. The scanner's beeping could hardly be heard over the music beating through the car, when suddenly its volume rose franticly.

"What is that things problem" fussed Farsi

"It's picking up something" Amy replied

"Its looks like you will need to take a left here then a right at the end of the road" Amy explained.

Farsi took the directions that Amy had given her, which lead them to an abandoned research lab. After parking the hovercraft to the side of the not so much there side walk, they went to investigate. As they searched the area Amy was starting to feel a connection to this place.

"Lets search this building and then if we don't find anything chalk it up to miss scan what do you say" Farsi asked as she searched for a way in

"Ok that sounds good to me the quicker we get out of here the better" replied Amy looking a little distort about it.

"Over here I think I can kick this side door in," Farsi explained as Amy followed.

She tried prying it open but it wasn't any good the door just wouldn't budge. Farsi's temper was rising as she griped her fist tightly she haled off and kicked it in. The door went flying as Amy just stood there in shock.

"Gees that's some temper you have" replied Amy

"Yeah well it just pissed me off ok now can we get this over with" Farsi stuttered as they entered the building.

The building was pretty much empty like a shell of its former self. Once this building was full of people, doing research in what was now empty and falling apart. It brought back memories for Amy of when she finished college and went to work at the Makoto Kuro-O Research Laboratories. Those were some of the happiest moments of her life and also some of the saddest. As they walked the cold shallow halls Amy thought back to that terrible day. The day she lost her mother.

It seemed like it was yesterday she had just finished a big experiment that her and a few fellow scientists had been working on for months when she got a call from the front desk.

"Amy Mizuno, please pick up line four," said a female voice over the intercom.

She immediately dropped what she was doing and went in to one of the empty offices to pick up the call. Then to her surprise it was her mother.

"Hello Amy how are you," asked her mother

"Oh mother how nice it is to hear your voice" Amy replied

"I would have to the same to you," her mother said sweetly

"Well mom what do I owe the pleaser of your call," she asked hoping nothing was wrong

"Oh nothing really I was just taking a brake from work and thought I would…oh I don't know maybe come visit you" said her mother quickly

"What? Really oh mom that would be great" she replied

"Well would you like to eat lunch together I think my flight should be in by then?" asked her mother

"That would be great and then after I can show you around the lab I just know you will love it" Amy exclaimed

"Ok then I will see you then" her mother replied as she hung up the phone.

Amy was so happy it had been almost 6 years sense her mother had gone to the US to study with some of the greatest scientists in the world. She would call every so often and send gifts but she hadn't been home to Tokyo for what it seemed like ages.

Finally lunchtime came around and Amy could hardly wait. While she waited out side of her work building a yellow cab pulled up to the side. A woman with blue gray hair to her shoulders and a pale yellow dress with matching shoes stepped out. As the woman turned around Amy know it was her. She walked rather quickly up to her as her mother put her bag on the ground beside her Amy flung in to her arms.

They stood there for a moment then she quickly snatched up her mother's things and started walking.

"Amy dear what is your hurry" her mother asked

"Oh I'm just really exited you're here let me take your things in side until after lunch" Amy replied

"Ok dear just promise you wont expect me to eat that fast" said her mother with a smile

"Oh mom" Amy replied with a giggle.

The two girls had a wonderful lunch and after it was time for Amy to give her mother the grand tour. Amy had just about showed her every inch of the building when suddenly the sirens started going off.

People were going everywhere as they rushed for the exits. The halls soon became in gulped with smoke. Amy quickly realized where the blast had come from. It was Lab 12 that was where they had been testing a new kind of airplane fuel and also where her friend Greg worked.

With out a second thought she went racing her way down to Lab 12 dragging her mother the whole way. When they finally reached the lab the blast had destroyed most of the lower building.

"Greg can you hear me" she yelled from the top of what was left of a set of stairs

"Amy I don't think he…" her mother started

"No he's got to be ok" she interrupted franticly.

She then rushed down the rubble in search of her friend as her mother watched in terror. As she climbed down all she could think about was what a great day it had been until now. But now she had to focus on finding Greg she just knew he was ok.

"Greg please be ok," she thought to herself.

But she knew she couldn't do it by herself, she needed Sailor Mercury. But she didn't want to give away her secret to her mother. What could she do? When she got down to where the stairs should have ended everything was dark. Finally she realized there was no other way to do this she had to become Sailor Mercury.

As she looked back up toward the top she could see her mother starting down toward her. She knew she had to do this quick before her mother got close enough to see her. She pulled out her transformer and held it tightly.

"Mercury Power" she whispered so that her mother wouldn't hear.

Her body was swarmed with a wave of bright blue water while bubbles formed her uniform.

She then began to scan the area with her compact computer for survivors. But there seemed to be nothing left of the lab. As she walked a little further sparks from the wires hanging above her would land on her arms and legs. They stung and left red marks. But she didn't care she had to find all the survivors. So she treaded on as she then could hear her mothers foot steps behind her.

"Amy where are you I cant see anything please answer me" her mother called out to her.

"I'm fine mother please just stay in the light where you can see I will be ok" she replied

She hoped her mother would do as she asked at least if she stayed in the light she could see clearly that meant that she wouldn't see her Sailor Scout uniform do to the blinding light. Finally something came across the scanner its heat sensor was very low but it was there. Sailor Mercury raced over to where the scanner located the target. She then began to move concrete and wood out of the way. As she dug she could see a tarnished white lab coat. She moved some more to find a hand and an arm she pulled at it as she hoped it was still attached to a body. Finally she pulled out the body from the rubble it was covered in black dirt. It was a man or a boy she couldn't tell.

She turned the body over to see his dark brown hair and then she noticed a nametag on his lab coat. It was Greg he was badly bruised and his arm may have been broken she couldn't tell. She wiped off his face with her skirt and held his hand as the sparks flew above them.

"Greg its time to wake up please wake up" she pleaded.

He didn't move at first but after a few moments he began to breath again he griped her hand tightly as he slowly opened his eyes. But it came to him as a surprise when he saw Sailor Mercury instead of Amy.

"Oh sorry I could have swore I heard my friends voice" Greg apologized

"No don't apologize please…" she started as she stopped herself.

She wanted so bad to tell him but she just couldn't do it she had to keep her secret. She then began to pull him to his feet as she took off his lab coat and wrapped it around him to make a sling to hold his arm. As they walked toward the lighted area where her mother was waiting she couldn't help but notice he was starring at her. He would look away and then look back as if trying to figure out something. Greg was a smart boy she knew a silly costume and makeup couldn't fool him.

But then suddenly something happen the upper part of the building above them started to give way and that's when she heard it, her mother's voice. It was much closer than what she thought it should be. As she looked forward she could see her mother coming toward them and there was daubery falling everywhere around them.

She nudged Greg to get him to walk faster. But it was hard as blood began to stream down his leg as he limped fast dodging the wires and rocks. Sailor Mercury could still see her mother coming toward them and then it all went black dust and dirt fell in between them and she could no longer see the light. Greg coughed as he tried to breath as he looked up he could see Sailor Mercury sheltering him.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"I think I am but my leg is still bleeding" he replied

Sailor Mercury just knew her mother had to be under all the rubble. She sat Greg down against a rock and started digging. Then she got an idea maybe if she blasted away some of the rubble it wouldn't take as long to find her mother.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast" she shouted as she attacked the rubble.

Blast after blast more of the rocks broke free then she stopped and started digging again. She could see her mother's yellow sundress as tears began to form in her eyes. Greg just sat there as he watched her dig he could see her pain. He could tell this woman she was digging for meant a lot to her. So against all the pain he crawled over to her and started to help her move the rubble. Sailor Mercury looked at him in shock he really was a true friend to help her in his state of being. She gave him a gentle smile through the tears and went on digging.

Finally they pulled out the body of her mother and tried to wake her up. Nothing was working she wasn't breathing. Then suddenly Greg spoke.

"I know its you…Amy" he exclaimed as he reached for her hand

"No you have me confused with some one else" she tried to hide her voice

"I would know you any where you're my best friend," he proclaimed not letting her change his mind

"Ok yes its me" she said sadly

"Amy who is this woman and why does she mean that much to you" he asked

"Its…its my mother" she said as she griped his hand tighter

"Oh Amy I'm so sorry" he said

"Its not your fault its mine I should have got her out safely before I went off its all my fault" she cried

"No its not she would have followed you even if you had so would I" he said as he tried to wipe her tears.

But then suddenly she could feel her mother's chest start to move she was breathing again. She quickly pulled her up to help her breath. As she held her hand Greg was not letting go of hers. Her mother slowly started to open her eyes as she gasped for air.

"Amy is that you" her mother coughed

"Yes mom its me and I found Greg" Amy replied

"Amy what are you wearing" replied her mother as she coughed with every breath

"Oh mom I wish I could have told you sooner…but well I'm Sailor Mercury" said Amy

"I always knew you were special my child now I know I was right" replied her mother with a faint smile

"Please don't close your eyes you have to say awake" Amy pleaded as her mother's eyes began to get heavier

Greg griped her hand tighter as the tears ran down her face. That was it her mother was gone. Shortly after that a search party found Amy and Greg battered but still alive. When the rescuers asked Amy what had happen to her mother she couldn't even talk about it. Greg told them everything all but the part about her being Sailor Mercury he kept her secret. He would never betrayer her in such a manner she was his best friend and he trusted her why give her a reason to distrust he it wasn't worth it.

Amy had pushed the memory of that terrible day out of her mind and now it was haunting her again several or should I say quit a few years later. Then Farsi's voice snapped her out of her memory as it echoed through the empty halls.

"Amy are you listening" fussed Farsi as she peeked her head through another door

"Oh what yes I was just thinking" she replied a little confused

"Well I don't see anything here what is your scanner telling you" Farsi asked

"Its not telling me anything and this place is really giving me a bad vibe" Amy replied

"Well ok then let's move on to another location and for get about this place," said Farsi.

So with that they left the empty building to its silence and peace. As they drove away Amy couldn't help but shed a tear for the memory of her mother. Farsi caught a gleams of her tears out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you ok over there?" she asked

"Yeah I'm just giving a memory to an old friend" Amy replied as she wiped away the tears.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed liked, the Sailor Scouts weren't going to find Diana in time, and every one was getting worried. But they weren't going to give up. While Mina and Marina had decided to stay and help Andrew and the others after the monster attack on the west side of the city, Amy and Farsi had picked up something in the business parts. But it turned out to be a dead end although it brought back terrible memories for Amy.

Every one was searching so hard, but little did they know that Diana was no longer on Earth. She had took a ship and made her way to the outer planets. Where she found her self-heading straight for Saturn.

Diana was not one of the most helpful cat guardians so she thought of her self. She always seemed to make matters worse and she was afraid that she would do just that if she stayed on Earth. Finally the small silver colored ship started cutting through Saturn's atmosphere as she braised her self for what she thought might be a ruff landing she thought to her self… "What if they think I'm a coward for leaving my friends?" Then it was over the ship had landed safely on the run way next to Saturn's Palace.

As she stepped out of the ship she was welcomed not only by Queen Hataru but also Queen Michelle. . Both ladies were dressed as if going to a party with long gowns and silk wraps that flowed from their arms. Oh how long it had been sense she had seen them it was like old times.

You see after Crystal Tokyo was built and everything was peaceful the outer scouts found their ways back to their home planets. There they rebuilt their kingdoms and became the new outer planet rulers. Also like the other scouts they to had to pass on their sailor powers to a new generation but unfortunately they did not get to keep any of their powers. They had to make a really hard choose between ruling their kingdoms and defending them.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit Diana I would hope that everything is well back on Earth?" asked Queen Michelle

"Well…" Diana started with a gulp

"Don't worry sweetie you can tell us" said Queen Hataru

"Well you see I ran away," Diana said rather quickly

" Ran away what ever for" Queen Michelle asked very surprised

"Yes Diana you must tell us is something happened on Earth," said Queen Hataru

"Ok what have you heard from miss Rini lately" Diana asked before she told them her tale

"Rini messaged me the other day she said they were having some trouble but they could handle it" replied Queen Hataru getting a little worried

"Well its not exactly happy back in Crystal Tokyo and I got scared so I ran away" Diana explained

"Oh my dear it will be ok you're safe but you will have to tell us a little more about what is happening," proclaimed Queen Michelle

"But not at this moment you are shook up enough as it is please come inside and we will talk about it over some tea" said Queen Hataru sweetly.

Diana felt safer now and was quiet happy she had made the trip. But little did she know how much she was needed. Queen Hataru ordered a special room for her to make her feel welcome. The room was a beautiful shade of purple lilac with white lilies on a small table in the middle of the room. The carpets were a soft gray with white trim and tassels. The bed was round with light purple covers and sheets.

Diana could hardly believe her eyes when she entered the room. She ran through the room and flung herself on the bed waving her arms and legs like she was making a snow angel. It wasn't to long before she was asleep. But her dreams were not of the pleasant kind.

"No stay away" she screamed

"Diana how could you leave us" said a familiar voice

"I was scared you really didn't need me" she replied

"You left us to die you didn't care," said the voice

"No that's not true please stop go away" she shouted as she ran through the darkness.

Then suddenly Queen Michelle's voice snapped her out of her nightmare. Her eyes popped open as she jumped from the bed with her claws out. The fur on her tail and ears were standing up like needles.

"Diana its ok its me" Queen Michelle said a little worried.

Her heart stopped beating so rapidly and her hair sat down along with her claws.

"Is everything ok miss?" asked a maid passing by.

"Yes everything is fine please leave us," Queen Michelle said politely.

The maid did as she was told and shut the door behind her. As the door shut Queen Michelle turned to look at poor little Diana.

"Now what was all that about" she asked

"It was nothing you just surprised me" Diana replied

"Don't tell me it was nothing I heard you now tell me what is going on," she demanded

"Ok this monster has attacked Crystal Tokyo and its destroying parts of the city," explained Diana as tears began to stream down her face

"We all know about the tragic death of the King and Queen but Rene didn't want us to worry that she and the scouts could handle it" she replied

"That's just it though everything is falling apart and even with the new scouts they are still having trouble keeping the monsters at bay" Diana fussed

"Well would it make you feel better if we contacted them to make sure everything is ok?" she asked

"I guess it would," said Diana as she whipped her sobbed face.

With that the two left the room to find Queen Hataru, who was busy training Scarlet. When the outer scouts journeyed back to their home planets they renounced their powers to rule their kingdoms in peace. So with that a new generation of Outer Scouts was chosen.

Scarlet started working at the palace when she was 18, she had tried so many different jobs that she just almost gave up. But then she tried out for palace librarian and it just fit. She then began living out side the city with her dog and companion Trevor.

After a few months Scarlet began experiencing strange encounters with ghosts and hearing voices that put her on edge. Queen Hataru noticed a similar change in her when she was reborn after the defeat of Mistress Nine. That's when she regained her Sailor Saturn Powers.

Queen Hataru then approached Scarlet about this particular change. Scarlet then explained what had been happening. Queen Hataru explained to Scarlet that it was the powers of Saturn calling upon her and that she had been chosen to carry the torch as Sailor Saturn. At first she was a little worried but then embraced her destiny and started training with Queen Hataru right away.

Finally the two girls found her in the lower decks of the palace. She was giving Scarlet some pointers on her powers and how to use them to their full potential.

"Hataru" said Queen Michelle politely as they stood there watching the training

"Yes Michelle what is it" she replied as she looked over her shoulder

"May I have a word with you please" Queen Michelle asked

Queen Hataru then bowed to her opponent and walked over to the two girls standing to the side.

"Diana why don't you go introduce your self to Scarlet I'm sure she would like to meet you," said Queen Michelle

So with that Diana took her leave to go talk to Scarlet who was starting another training exercise. Queen Michelle then turned to Queen Hataru with a very unpleasant face. Queen Hataru took a towel and wiped the sweat from her face as they sat down at a side bench.

"What is wrong you look rather puzzled?" she asked

"I went to Diana's room earlier to check on her and I caught her talking in her sleep" Queen Michelle replied

"Really what was she saying?" she asked as she watched the two girls stay quit distant of each other on the training grounds

"Well that's just it I'm not sure what it was all about she seemed really scared she kept telling who ever it was in her dream she was sorry and it wasn't true and to leave her alone" said Queen Michelle rather worried

"Oh dear this sounds serious I wonder if something terrible has happened on Earth" she said a little worried her self

"Do you think we should call them to make sure she isn't need or missed on Earth and also to make sure every one is ok?" asked Queen Michelle

"I would say it is in Diana's well being to do just that," she said as she stood up from the bench.

As the two queens discussed what they should do Diana and Scarlet were still acting distant from each other.

Diana stood to the side as Scarlet practiced her battle tactics and attacks. She was amazed how much power she had and how graceful she was in doing her attacks. Scarlet knew she was being watched and in away it quit bothered her.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to talk to me" Scarlet busted out as she turned to face Diana.

"Who what me" Diana asked a little shocked

"Yes you who else is staring at me like some sort of crazy person or something," replied Scarlet a little harshly.

"Well I oh never mind I'm sorry I upset you I will go sorry" said Diana as she turned to walk away

"What's with the sorry stuff don't say you're sorry unless you have something to be sorry for" replied Scarlet

"Oh I'm sorry I can't help it," said Diana

"There you go again stop that I did mind you watching me I just like to talk to some one or to at least have that person act like they are there" Scarlet said with a smile

"Oh I see well my name is Diana I'm from Earth nice to meet you" replied Diana with a retuning grin

"Well nice to meet you to I'm Scarlet," she said

"Why are you training Scarlet is there going to be a battle" Diana asked

"No but I like to practice with Queen Hataru to keep up my powers and skills how about you do you know how to fight" asked Scarlet

"No not me I'm adviser to Supreme Queen Serenity that's all" Diana replied a little ashamed

"Don't look like that adviser is a really good job but you should know how to protect yourself if needed" said Scarlet

Scarlet then took a stance with weapon in hand ready to attack. Diana just looked at her strangely as she stood in front of her. Then suddenly she leaped in to the air and swung her sylph right at Diana. Diana jumped back as the sylph came down right where she once stood. Diana could feel her heart pounding as she felt her claws retract.

"Wow you do have so skills just really dormant ones" said Scarlet

"What was that why did you attack me I thought we were friends" replied Diana

"Oh sorry little friend I just wanted to test you a little and my hunch was right with you being a cat your reflexes are really good and that's a good skill to have in battle" Scarlet explained as she took another attack stance.

"Now hold on just because I jumped the last time doesn't mean I'm ready for another one," replied Diana as she backed up a few steps.

"Well then you better prepare yourself because here I come," shouted Scarlet.

With that Scarlet started to glow a light shade of purple and it seemed like the ground around her started to break up. Diana was getting really scared now and was not ready for a power attack. Scarlet came at her at a dead run then as she thought she had her Diana dodged and Scarlet flew past her. But just at that time she spun around and hit her across the back with her sylph. Diana fell to the ground as she looked back she could see Scarlet standing a few feet away getting read for another attack. Then she stood up as Scarlet came at her again but this time Diana blocked her attack and took the embrace of her opponents attack and lunged out of the way. Scarlet hit the ground as she saw shimmer out of the corner of her eye she looked back quickly to see the crescent moon on Diana's forehead beginning to glow. Diana then stood there for a moment as Scarlet stood up the light from the crescent moon glowed brighter and soon she couldn't see nothing but light. As she closed her eyes she could here Diana's voice.

"Stop It Leave Me Alone" Diana shouted

By this point the two had gotten the attention of the Queens and before any one could stop them it was over. Scarlet was unharmed but Diana was completely drained and have fainted. Queen Hataru and Queen Michelle ran to their aid as Scarlet stood up to stumble over to Diana's side. Queen Michelle picked up Diana's head and placed a cold rag over her head.

"Diana wake up come on dear please wake up," she said softly as she laid her head in her lap. Diana then opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her.

"Wow girl you gave us quit a scare are you ok," said Scarlet

"Yeah I guess what happened," asked Diana

"Well we were hoping you could tell us" Queen Michelle replied

"All I can remember is getting really scared and then every thing glowed a golden color," said Diana

"Well it's all over and as long as no one was hurt that's all that counts," said Queen Hataru

" We should get you to the nurse though just to make sure you both are ok" Queen Michelle said with a grin.

Then with that they picked themselves up and found their way to the nurse's station. But Scarlet was still surprised by the shocking power one little cat could have.

To Be Continued …


End file.
